Comienzo de merodeador
by ilere
Summary: 5º capitulo up! Primer año de los merodeadores. Lily se da cuenta de que algo no marcha bien con Snape, Lupin y una compañera. Todos parecen ocultar algo...
1. Lechuzas mensajeras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares, y situaciones reconocibles de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Hago uso de ellos sin ánimo de lucro, por pura diversión.

**1**

**Lechuzas mensajeras**

— ¡James! ¿Dónde se habrá metido este chico? ¡Jaaaaaames!

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos color avellana recorrió rápidamente la cocina y salió hacia el jardín trasero. Cualquier persona que conociera a James Potter medianamente bien (y de hecho, Dorea Potter lo conocía perfectamente, ya que era su hijo) habría supuesto que estaba jugando a…

— ¡Quidditch! ¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa, hijo?

Un alegre muchacho de cabello revuelto, gafas y ojos color caramelo, muy parecido a su madre, aterrizó con su escoba junto a ella.

—Bueno, no se enfade, por el amor del cielo —respondió este último, muy serio.

James Potter también conocía bastante a Dorey, como la solía llamar cariñosamente y sabía que la mejor manera de eludir sus regañinas, o, en su defecto, charlas y sermones, era poner cara de circunstancias, y tratarle de usted. Esto en realidad no era necesario muchas veces, ya que James era el hijo único de un adinerado matrimonio de avanzada edad, y, como consecuencia, estaba algo mimado.

Dorea sonrió, condescendiente.

— ¡Ay, hijo, no me trates de usted! Me haces sentir diez años más vieja.

— ¿Me buscabas, mamá? —preguntó James, también sonriendo.

— Sí, claro. Ya ha llegado la lechuza de Hogwarts.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo vamos al Callejón Diagon, a comprar las cosas? —interrogó el muchacho, ansioso.

—Mañana mismo. Tu padre tiene que arreglar unos asuntos en Gringotts, así que iremos con él —respondió Dorea.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Está ya lista la merienda, Dorey?

—Desde hace más de una hora, hijo. Te tendré que calentar de nuevo el té, y sé perfectamente que a ti no te gusta nada el té recalentado… Desde luego estás tan obsesionado con el quidditch, que pierdes hasta la noción del tiempo.

—Pero no las ganas de comer —respondió él, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su madre.

* * *

—El amo tiene una carta.

—Trae, Kreacher —dijo Sirius con acritud.

El muchacho arrancó la carta de las manos del elfo doméstico, y se apresuró a abrirla. Su bello rostro se iluminó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa. Ignorando las murmuraciones de su elfo doméstico, entre las que pudo distinguir con claridad palabras como "maleducado", "vulgar", "escoria" y "vergüenza familiar", bajó con rapidez al elegante Salón de Verano para hablar con sus padres.

Al entrar se detuvo, sorprendido. Allí no había absolutamente nadie. Sirius frunció el entrecejo, y comenzó a pensar. Su familia no estaba en el Salón de Verano, así que quedaban descartados también el Salón de Primavera, el de Otoño, y el frío Salón de Invierno, ya que estas fastuosas habitaciones se utilizaban exclusivamente en la estación del año que sus nombres indicaban. Para Sirius, las frases "cuando haya varitas automáticas" y "cuando mi madre use el Salón de Invierno en junio" tenían exactamente el mismo significado. El Salón Slytherin (una tétrica sala donde se llevaba a cabo la tradición familiar de decapitar a los elfos domésticos) también quedaba fuera; solo se usaba en grandes ocasiones. Solo quedaba…

—El salón de té —murmuró para sí.

Ni siquiera lo habían llamado para merendar. Chasqueó la lengua; estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado al trato de su familia como para irritarse. Con paso lento y deprimido, más propio de un condenado a muerte que se dirige a la horca que de alguien que va a hablar con su familia, entró en el salón de té. Tras corresponder a la expresión sarcástica de Régulus con una mirada de odio, comenzó a hablar.

—Madre, padre... Acabo de recibir la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts.

Sirius paseó sus ojos grises de su madre (que lo miraba con intenso desinterés) a su padre (que lo miraba con intensidad desinteresada) esperando alguna reacción. Como no la hubo, continuó.

—Y bien, necesitaré ir al Callejón Diagon, para...bueno, ya sabéis...comprar el material.

El ambiente en casa de los Black nunca había estado tan tenso, ya que últimamente las travesuras de Sirius habían aumentado notablemente en cantidad y gravedad. Entre las últimas destacaba indudablemente la de haber pintado gruesos bigotes y pobladas cejas en las cabezas disecadas de los elfos del pasillo. El inocente "Yo tan solo pretendía darles un aire más alegre" de Sirius no consiguió aplacar lo más mínimo a ningún miembro de su familia. Desde ese día, todo ser viviente del nº 12 de Grimmauld Place lo trataba aún con más hostilidad que de costumbre, cosa que Sirius había dado ya por imposible.

Su madre al fin se dignó a hablar.

—Bueno, confío en que al menos te pongan en Slytherin.

Sirius rogó mentalmente que lo pusieran en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Slytherin. Si todos los miembros de aquella casa guardaban el más mínimo parecido con su familia, lo cual era muy posible a juzgar por todo lo que había oído contar a sus padres y a sus tíos, no tenía el menor deseo de que lo seleccionaran para "la noble y antigua casa de Salazar", como la llamaba su padre.

—Necesito ir al callejón Diagon —repitió, haciendo caso omiso de la declaración de su madre.

—Sí, claro. Puedes ir con Regulus y conmigo el martes. Voy a comprarle una escoba, si te parece bien, Walburga —dijo el padre de Sirius mirando a su esposa.

—Claro, claro que me parece bien. Regulus se ha portado muy bien este verano, a diferencia de _otros _—declaró su madre poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "otros".

—Bien —concluyó Sirius, saliendo de la habitación.

Los sarcásticos comentarios de su madre eran ya tan frecuentes que no merecía la pena sentirse molesto. En un primer momento había sentido envidia por la escoba que le iban a regalar a su hermano, pero, al fin y al cabo ¿qué importaba? Iba a pasar un año entero lejos de su odiosa familia y eso sí que no tenía precio.

Claro que tendría que ver a otros familiares no menos desagradables como a sus primas Narcisa y Bellatrix, pero ellas eran unos años mayores y además estaban en Slytherin, así que no, no podía ser…Pero, ¿y si a él le ponían también en Slytherin? "No, -se dijo Sirius- yo no soy como ellos." Esto era precisamente lo que irritaba tanto a su madre. "Es como un bull-dog entre los galgos rusos" decía, para referirse a él.

Luego estaban todos esos prejuicios que tenían en contra de los nacidos de muggles. ¿Qué era lo que tenían de malo? Él nunca había conocido personalmente a ninguno (de mantenerlos bien alejados se habían ocupado sus padres) pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no podían ser peor que su familia. Sirius hubiera preferido mil veces crecer en un hogar muggle, incluso en un orfanato muggle antes que pasar toda su infancia en Grimmauld Place. Con un padre que actuaba como si fuera un extraño, una madre que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para herirle y dejarle en ridículo y un hermano imbécil, ¿qué podía haber peor?

"Pero yo soy diferente… —se dijo Sirius con satisfacción— diferente", pensó una vez más mientras que se quedaba dormido.

* * *

—Severus…Severus —lo llamó su madre en voz baja.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó un muchacho de pelo negro grasiento.

—Rápido, llega tu padre. Esconde eso, por Dios.

Severus torció el gesto, pero a pesar de eso le hizo caso a su madre. Metió la _Guía para las artes oscuras, nivel intermedio _debajo de la cama y dejó una taza con restos de té frío en la mesita de noche. Con el corazón en un puño, bajó la escalera. Era muy importante no estropearlo todo ahora. Su padre llegaba borracho, como todas las noches, era de esperar. Ahora estaba hablando con su madre en voz bastante alta. Podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—…y entonces llegó Jim, y me dijo "¡Vaya, Tobías, cuánto tiempo!" Y yo le dije "Claro, desde que te has convertido en un tipo legal, ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo para ver a tus viejos amigos, ¿eh?" y luego nos tomamos unas copas, y cuando fui a pagar él me detuvo y dijo "Por los viejos tiempos, Tobías", y lo pagó todo él, ¿qué te parece, eh? Dick, el tabernero, se quedó asombrado, porque el pensaba que yo…

—Tobías, necesito hablar contigo.

Tobías Snape se interrumpió. Amaba más que nada hablar. Hablaba casi siempre de la taberna, de los amigos que había encontrado allí, o de cuantas copas había tomado. Hablaba, simplemente, por el puro placer de escuchar su propia voz. Y odiaba, más que nada, que lo interrumpieran en medio de un apasionado discurso.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eileen? —dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno…verás… —contestó su esposa, acobardada—. Severus ha recibido una lechuza…

— ¿Una lechuza? ¿Cómo que una lechuza?

—Una carta. De Hogwarts.

La expresión de Tobías, ya de por sí adusta, se tornó amenazadora.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿qué decía esa carta?

—Que…bueno, que lo habían admitido en Hogwarts —dijo Eileen—. Para este curso, ya sabes…

Tobías Snape soltó una sonora carcajada. Eileen sonrió con nerviosismo. Pero de repente, la carcajada de su esposo se apagó, y en su cara apareció una expresión de intenso odio.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a llevar la tienda yo solo? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer todas las tareas de la casa tu sola, eh? ¡Estúpida! —exclamó, enfurecido.

—Por favor, por favor, Tobías…Yo puedo ayudar en la tienda, y hacer las tareas de casa, de veras, a mi no me importa…—sollozó Eileen, con voz ahogada—. Pero él debe estudiar, él tiene que hacerlo…

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —bramó Tobías, enfurecido.

—No, por favor, Tobías, no le hagas daño a él…A él no…

—Estoy aquí —dijo Severus entrando al salón.

—Bien, así que ya ha llegado esa estúpida carta, de ese estúpido colegio, ¿eh? Y tú querrás ir, supongo. Pues te diré una cosa, hijo mío —susurró Tobías, acercándose a Severus. Este pudo percibir un fuerte olor a alcohol—. Tienes dos opciones…O quedarte en casa como un buen chico, por las buenas, y sin armar escándalo…o quedarte por las malas, con terribles consecuencias tanto como para tu querida madre como para ti-Tobías se sentó en el sofá- Magia ¡ja! Me río yo de la magia…Además, todo ese material… ¿qué te crees, chico, que nadamos en dinero, o qué?

—Seguramente tendríamos más dinero si tú no te lo gastaras todo en bebida —dijo Severus en voz baja.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —la voz de su padre se había tornado baja y más peligrosa si cabía.

—Que…que voy a por un poco de comida —respondió Severus, acobardado, saliendo de la habitación.

Dos horas más tarde, el permanecía en su cama, despierto. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo esperando ir a Hogwarts… y ahora su padre no le dejaba ir. "Maldito muggle", pensó con odio.

— ¿Severus? —su madre había abierto la puerta sin que se diera cuenta—. ¿Duermes?

Él no contestó.

—Sé que estas despierto. Y te digo una cosa, que irás a Hogwarts, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, ¿comprendes? Tu padre dirá que la magia no sirve para nada, pero eso no es verdad. La magia cambia muchas realidades desagradables, aunque por desgracia no todas. Pero yo te juro, hijo, te juro… que tú aprenderás a hacer magia. Encontraré el camino para convencerle…aunque él no quiera.

Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

* * *

_Y aquí vengo, con mi primer fic. De merodeadores, cómo podéis ver. Creo que nunca haré un fic de Harry Potter, ya que su historia está escrita y bien resuelta por nuestra querida Rowling. En cambio, de la época merodeadora hay mucho por descubrir (: Espero que os haya gustado. _


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Con la ayuda de Dumbledore**

-Albus, francamente…

-¿Qué ocurre, Minerva?

-¿Cómo puede preguntar eso? –dijo la profesora McGonagall visiblemente alterada- ¿Que qué ocurre…¡Oh, nada! Vas a admitir a un hombre-lobo entre los nuevos alumnos; vas a obligarles a asumir un gran riesgo cada luna llena; te vas a exponer a un despido seguro como alguien más se entere y has plantado un árbol en medio de los terrenos que pega puñetazos a todo al que se acerque en un radio de diez metros. Pero ¡no¡Es evidente que no ocurre nada! –terminó con tono crispado.

McGonagall tenía el moño medio desecho, el sombrero torcido y las gafas colgándole de una oreja. Se había puesto colorada y le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. Dumbledore la miró y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Pero no lo hizo. La había llamado para pedirle una opinión y porque como subdirectora del centro, debía estar informada de todo lo que ocurriera en él. Esperaba que su primera reacción fuera esa; gritaría, se enfadaría y gesticularía como Mademoiselle Dupont.

En realidad Dumbledore, como director que era, podía hacer siempre lo que quisiera. Aún así, le gustaba pedirle opinión y consejo a McGonagall. Era como una tradición: llamaba a la profesora a su despacho, le contaba una descabellada idea y esta se ponía como una loca. Luego venía el discursito moralizante de Dumbledore y el cambio de decisión de McGonagall. Dumbledore podría haber hecho desde el principio lo que le hubiera dado la gana, pero le habría dado cargo de conciencia, y eso si que no podía soportarlo. A veces, después de las reuniones con su subdirectora, el profesor sentía remordimientos de utilizar a los niños pobres, a los marginados sociales, y un largo etc. como medio para convencerla: no le parecía que fuera del todo correcto hacer eso.

-Venga, Minerva, querida, no es para tanto –respondió con calma él- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¡Sí¡Tila¡Mucha tila!- contestó

-Aquí tienes –dijo haciendo un complicado gesto con la varita y haciendo aparecer en el aire una taza llena hasta los bordes de líquido humeante.

McGonagall la cogió sin decir nada y comenzó a bebérsela con manos temblorosas. Dumbledore respiró hondo para comenzar su pequeño sermón.

-Minerva, yo esperaba que lo comprendieras. ¡Marginado de por vida, sin tener…

-No –interrumpió McGonagall furiosa- No vengas ahora con tus discursos. Terminarás haciendo lo que quieras, porque para algo eres el director, y yo terminaré dándote mi apoyo. Así que al menos ahórrate el discurso. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado: yo trataré a Lupin como si no supiera nada, y tú no volverás a mencionar la palabra hombre-lobo en mi presencia, a menos que sea para decirme que han capturado a ese canalla de Greyback. ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido. Bien, parece que va a ser un curso muy interesante- comentó Dumbledore como si la anterior conversación no hubiese tenido lugar.

-Sí. Potter, Snape, Black, Lamb, Pullings… parece un buen grupo, aunque cuando entran en primero siempre están un poco revoltosos. ¿Se ha informado ya debidamente a todas las familias muggles?- inquirió McGonagall, que se había bebido de un trago su taza de tila y parecía más calmada.

-No. Quedan los Evans, y…

-…los Lupin, supongo –añadió McGonagall con cierta brusquedad- Bien, y ¿quién va a ir a visitarles?

-Iré yo –respondió Dumbledore con sencillez.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore surgió de la nada, en el pequeño jardín de los Evans. Cualquier persona se hubiera sorprendido de verlo surgir así, de repente, con su larga barba en parte cobriza y en parte canosa, y su estrafalario atuendo morado oscuro con estrellas doradas. Sin embargo, como aún era muy temprano, no había nadie en aquella calle del barrio residencial de Mersham. Dumbledore consultó un pequeño reloj de oro. Era un reloj sumamente extraño. Tenía doce manecillas y ni un solo número. Pero él debía de encontrarle sentido, porque murmuró: 

-Creo que ya es la hora.

Y con paso majestuoso, atravesó el cuidado jardín hasta plantarse delante de la puerta de la entrada. Llamó al timbre, y tras una breve pausa, le abrieron. En el umbral de la puerta apareció una niña alta y delgada, con cara de caballo. Era rubia, y debía de tener unos catorce o quince años. Sus ojos se posaron, escrutadores, en Dumbledore. Tras unos segundos de silencio, este último comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días- dijo amablemente- Soy Albus Dumbledore. Les anuncié mi visita por correo. ¿Están sus padres en casa?

Petunia Evans no contestó. Parecía haberse quedado petrificada. Pero detrás de ella apareció una señora de unos cuarenta años, que le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡Claro, claro! Pase, por favor, pase- dijo en tono afable- Petunia, trae té, por favor¿o tal vez prefiere usted café¿Leche sola, quizá? Yo soy Margaret Evans.

-El té estará bien, gracias. Como debe usted saber ya por la carta que le envié, yo soy Albus Dumbledore. Encantado de conocerla, señora Evans- dijo, mientras alargaba su mano derecha para estrechar la que Margaret le ofrecía.

-Igualmente –respondió Margaret sonriendo- ¡Pero, por favor, no se quede ahí! Pase al salón.

-Gracias.

Dumbledore atravesó el recibidor siguiendo a Margaret Evans y de repente se encontró en un elegante salón. En él se encontraban un hombre pelirrojo leyendo el periódico, y una muchacha de asombrosos ojos verdes, que estaba comiendo una tostada. Cuando lo vieron entrar, se levantaron.

-Siéntense, siéntense, por favor. No quisiera estropearles el desayuno.

-¡Oh, no, venga y desayune con nosotros! Usted debe de ser el profesor Dumbledore. Encantado- dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

Dumbledore se sentó y dio unos pocos sorbos a su taza de té. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

-Cómo ya les anuncié en mi carta, he venido para ofrecerle a Lillian Evans una plaza en mi colegio, Hogwarts. Ella tiene…un talento especial.

-Sí, siempre supimos que pasaba algo. Una vez se enfadó mucho, y de repente la casa entera se quedó sin luz…

-Otra vez encontró a un perro malherido, y ella curó todas sus heridas en un santiamén. Simplemente ella pasó sus manos…y el perro se curó.

-Eso es porque es una bruja- respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore- En Hogwarts aprenderá muchísimas cosas. Como esto.

Y apuntando con la varita a la chimenea, encendió fuego.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Margaret mirando a Lily con evidente orgullo.

-Bien, Lillian¿o te llaman de otra forma?

Ella, aún asombrada por lo que Dumbledore acababa de hacer, respondió:

-Me llaman Lily.

-Bien, Lily¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacer?

-No –dijo ella tras reflexionar un momento- no tengo ninguna pregunta.

-¡Vaya! Eso es muy extraño. Normalmente todos los niños que acaban de descubrir que van a Hogwarts tienen montones y montones de preguntas que hacer.

-Bueno, profesor, es que yo no me acabo de enterar –dijo Lily con timidez- Ese chico de Spinner's End, Severus…En fin, él me vio hacer magia, pero no se enfande porque la verdad es que yo aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que hacía. Bueno, él me vio hacer esos trucos y me dijo que era una bruja, y que iba a ir a Hogwarts y me ha contado muchas cosas del mundo mágico, y por eso no tengo ninguna pregunta.

-Así que Severus Snape. Ya veo…-murmuró Dumbledore

-¿Lo conoce¿Irá a Hogwarts, verdad?

-No lo conozco personalmente, aunque sí a su madre, Eileen –respondió con una triste sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes acertó a descifrar- Por supuesto, Severus Snape es un mago e irá a Hogwarts. Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerles, pero debo hacer otra visita y debo irme ya. En esta carta –dijo entregándole a Lily un sobre muy abultado- está todo explicado, desde qué material necesitas, y dónde encontarlo hasta como manejarse con dinero mágico. Y ¡ah, se me olvidaba! El tren para Hogwarts sale el 1 de Septiembre desde el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Es un andén oculto- explicó Dumbledore al ver su cara de perplejidad- Para encontrarlo, solo hace falta atravesar la pared que separa los andenes 9 y 10.

-¿A… atravesar la pared?- dijo Margaret, asustada- Pe…pero…

-No se preocupe; no soy un fantasma ni nada parecido- contestó él, sonriendo- Parece un sólido muro de piedra, pero en realidad no lo es. Y ahora, si me disculpan…me esperan en otro sitio.

Y, tras levantarse, y saludar de nuevo a todos los Evans (excepto a Petunia, que había desaparecido), desapareció produciendo un pequeño estallido.

* * *

Rómulus Lupin estaba muy nervioso. Paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como una fiera enjaulada. Su esposa no estaba mucho más tranquila, pero al menos disimulaba un poco mejor su inquietud. Remus en cambio parecía extraordinariamente tranquilo, pero su madre se fijó en que le temblaban las manos al untarse la tostada. 

-No te preocupes, hijo. Dumbledore ha encontrado una solución. Si no, no vendría él personalmente- le dijo con ternura.

Remus la miró con tristeza. La quería mucho, y lamentaba que tuviera que sufrir tanto por su causa. Su madre era aún joven, pero había envejecido prematuramente más debido a las desgracias que al tiempo. A su padre le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Todo dependía de Dumbledore. Había escuchado tanto a su padre como a otras personas hablar favorablemente de él, pero¿quién se arriesgaría a contar con un licántropo entre sus alumnos?, se dijo con amargura.

-¡Ya viene¡Ya viene!- anunció su padre

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó su madre, a la que se le cayó la taza de té al suelo.

-Ya abro yo…ya abro yo- dijo Rómulus mientras que corría hacia la puerta- ¡Buenos días, profesor! –saludó con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-Buenos días, Romulus…Maya… ¡Ah, y este debe de ser el pequeño Remus Lupin!- saludó Dumbledore, sonriendo afablemente.

-Siéntese…siéntese, por favor. ¿Le apetece un poco de té?

-Sería mi segunda taza en la mañana, pero sí, gracias.

Maya Lupin le sirvió el té con manos temblorosas.

-Bien- comenzó él. Como anuncié en mi carta, he venido para hablarles de su hijo, Remus. Tengo que darles una buena noticia: está admitido para este curso en Hogwarts.

-Pero usted…debe saber que mi hijo es…un…bueno, un…

-Conozco la condición de su hijo- contestó Dumbledore con gravedad.

-¿Y lo ha admitido¿Lo ha admitido, a pesar de todo?- preguntó Maya, que estaba retorciéndose las manos.

-A pesar de todo- respondió Dumbledore- Verá, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema, si tomamos ciertas precauciones.

-¿Precauciones¿Qué clase de precauciones?- esta vez era Remus quien hablaba.

-¿Conocen la Casa de los Gritos? Pues verán, he trazado un plan… Cada luna llena, su hijo será conducido a esta casa para su transformación. Lo sacaremos de Hogwarts a través de un túnel de los terrenos que nadie conoce en el castillo excepto tres personas: la enfermera del colegio, la subdirectora y yo. No obstante, y para mayor seguridad hemos puesto un poderoso guardián, si es que un árbol puede recibir ese nombre, en la puerta de dicho túnel. En esa casa Remus podrá transformarse, cada luna llena, sin riesgo para otras personas –añadió con delicadeza-. Además, he estado alentando rumores de que esa casa está encantada y llena de fantasmas y me atrevería a decir que nadie se acerca mucho a ella.

Tras esta explicación, los miró. Remus y su padre estaban asombrados. Maya, en cambio lloraba silenciosamente.

-¡Oh, profesor!- dijo ella, llorosa- ¡Nunca se lo agradeceremos bastante¿Cómo podríamos pagarle…?

-¡Maya, es mi deber! Su hijo tiene un talento mágico extraordinario, y, si no desarrollara ese talento…

-¡Pero ninguna persona habría hecho lo mismo que usted!- dijo Rómulus.

-Su hijo me pagará sobradamente con un excelente comportamiento- contestó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Remus asintió. No podía hablar…no le salían las palabras… ¡Iba a estudiar en Hogwarts!

* * *

_Nota: Mademoiselle Dupont es la temperamental profe de herbología de los merodeadores. Como en los libros no tenemos información sobre quien impartía esta asignatura en sus tiempos, y Sprout es un poco sosilla la pobre, pues pongo una francesa ahí y punto._

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_Lilypotterweasley95¿De verdad que la parte que más te gustó fue la de James? A mí la que me gusta más es la de Sirius, luego James y por último Snape, porque aunque sea uno de mis personajes favoritos, es una parte bastante triste._

_Kty.black: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. La gente me dice que escribo un poco al estilo J.K, pero que más quisiera yo :)__. En cuanto a las historias, tengo bastantes como para escribir los dos o tres primeros cursos de los merodeadores, luego para los cursos del centro (cuarto, quinto y quizás sexto) no tengo casi nada y para el final (séptimo) tengo un porrón de cosas. Por qué? Bueno, pues porque ahora acabo de empezar y estoy plena de ideas, como para escribir 10 o 12 capítulos y los cursos finales dan mucho juego por los rollos y ligues de los merodeadores, pero para los cursos estos de en medio tontos, no tengo nada de nada. Pero bueno, ya surgirá algo, si tenéis alguna idea/sugerencia, decidla!_

_Saiyury11: Paciencia, mi pequeño saltamontes. Este fic ya lo empecé a subir una vez, y no sé porqué me dieron las prisas y ya ni me gustaba lo que escribía ni nada, así que no quiero estropearlo por segunda vez. A partir del cuarto cap, empiezan las mini-aventuras de los merodeadores (porque este curso no va a seguir una trama completa, como la Piedra Filosofal por ejemplo) _

_BoggartGirls: Me encanta que os haya gustado. He visto vuestra información, y no sabéis la suerte que tenéis de poder escribir fics juntas. A ninguna de mis amigas le gusta escribir, y me gustaría hacer alguna vez algún fic compartido. Todavía no he leído vuestro fic, lo siento, pero hasta Navidad voy fatal de tiempo con lo exámenes. Pero prometo, prometo y prometo que lo leeré._

_Mai-evans: Gracias, aquí tienes la continuación. En realidad quería que todo esto, junto con el primer cap, fuera un solo capitulo, pero quedaba laaaargo y lo dividí en dos._

_Ginny-potter151: El segundo cap ya esta aqui! Espero que te guste igual o mas que el primero._

_MiqiiLovegood: Next cap is here! En cuanto a tu fic, lo mismo que a BoggartGirls, JURO que lo leeré, pero cuando me den mis vacaciones, mis ansiadas vacaciones :D_


	3. La llegada a Hogwarts

**3**

**La llegada a Hogwarts**

El andén nueve y tres cuartos era un hervidero de gente. Familias que se despedían de sus hijos; viejos amigos que se reencontraban; parejas que no se veían desde el curso anterior…

-Cuídate mucho, James -le dijo su madre pasándole la mano por el pelo, en un vano intento de peinárselo- Escríbeme. Y lo más importante –aquí su voz adquirió un tono amenazador- Ni-una-sola-travesura¿me has entendido?

-Sí, Dorey-respondió el chico con solemnidad.

-Que te vaya muy bien, hijo. Ya verás, serás todo un Griffyndor, y harás que me sienta orgullo… errmm, aunque bueno, sabes que te seguiré queriendo igual si caes en otra casa –se apresuró a añadir, tras recibir una mirada de advertencia de su esposa.

-No te decepcionaré, papá.

A pocos metros de ellos, una señora de aspecto humilde se despedía de su hijo.

-Aprovecha todo lo que puedas en Hogwarts, y aprende mucho, Peter. Después de todo, ha sido gracias a tu tía –esto último lo susurró, casi como si le diera vergüenza reconocerlo.

-Gracias, mamá. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti aceptar el dinero –respondió un muchacho de cara regordeta y nariz afilada.

-Te quiero –le dijo su madre al oído- Por eso lo he hecho. Ahora ve a Hogwarts, haz amigos, estudia, aprende…Diviértete.

-Sí. Gracias –contestó Peter, y sonrió. Aquello era lo que más anhelaba su madre: verlo feliz- Adiós.

Un niño de aspecto agotado permanecía al lado de sus padres, casi sin atreverse a separarse de ellos. Había sido luna llena la noche anterior. En el fondo, Remus lo agradecía: ahora no se tendría que preocupar de eso en un mes.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Adiós, hijo –se despidió repentinamente su padre.

-¿Qué¿Así, sin más¿Ningún consejo, ni ningún… nada? –preguntó asombrado Remus.

-No creo que haga falta¿verdad? –le respondió su madre, dándole un abrazo- No nos parece necesario darte ningún consejo, porque… ¿sabes? Confíamos en ti.

-Mmm…vale –murmuró Remus; aquello si que lo había cogido por sorpresa.

-Vete a buscar un vagón, Remus, o estarán todos llenos –le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Vale –repitió Remus. Y lo comprendió: sus padres no querían hacer la despedida más difícil de lo que ya era de por sí- Sí, es mejor que vaya a buscar un vagón. Adiós-dijo, con determinación, al tiempo que se alejaba.

Por todas partes se veían caras felices, o nerviosas, o ambas cosas a la vez. Uno no podía dejar de sentir cierto bienestar al contemplar el alegre bullicio del pequeño andén.

Pero en todas las situaciones hay notas discordantes. Y el andén nueve y tres cuartos no carecía de ellas, desde luego.

Una señora con aspecto majestuoso con expresión de asco se quejaba en voz bastante aludible.

-Lleno de pestilentes muggles¡uno incluso me ha rozado el abrigo, Orión¡Oh, nunca lograré desprenderle ese hedor insoportable!

-Lo sé, querida -rezongó el hombre que estaba a su lado- No hay derecho. Apoyaré cualquier propuesta en el ministerio que nos aleje lo más posible de esa…

-…gentuza -completó su hijo menor- ¿Sabes que es lo peor, padre¡Tendré que estudiar con ellos!-exclamó con un estremecimiento de horror.

El único miembro del grupo que no había hablado aún suspiró, asqueado. No de los muggles, sino de su propia familia.

-Oh, mira ¡si está ahí vuestra prima Narcisa! –exclamó Walburga.

-¡Qué alegría! –murmuró sarcásticamente el que momentos antes había suspirado.

-¡Narcisa, querida¿Cómo estás¿Cómo te ha ido el verano? –dijo su madre, besando a una niña rubia con afecto.

-Bien, las vacaciones en Francia han sido maravillosas, tía. Y… ¡me han hecho prefecta! –era evidente que se moría de ganas de contárselo a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla- Bueno¡pero si está aquí el pequeño Siriusín! Va a cursar este año primero¿no? Yo cuidaré de él, tía –añadió con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

Sirius se congestionó. Había a aprendido a aceptar diversos motes y sobrenombres que le daba su familia con aparente ecuanimidad. No obstante, Siriusín no era uno de ellos.

-No lo dudo, querida, no lo dudo. Cuida, sobre todo, de que no se junte con ningún sangre sucia.

-Por supuesto, tiíta, no te preocupes –afirmó Narcisa con una sonrisa empalagosa- Si quieres, yo misma le buscaré un compartimiento.

Pero Sirius, que había acumulado en su corta vida varias experiencias traumáticas con su maquiavélica prima Narcisa y su sonrisa escalofriante, se había escabullido silenciosamente entre la multitud a buscar él mismo un vagón desocupado. No le importó no despedirse de sus padres. No soportaría otro "Y, sobre todo, no te juntes con sangres sucia" de su madre.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que había una maleta tirada en medio del andén, y tropezó con ella.

-Oh¡lo siento! –le dijo un niño con gafas, que al parecer era el dueño de la maleta, mientras que lo ayudaba a levantarse- Estaba colocando a mi lechuza dentro, se ha puesto atacada con todo este jaleo, e iba dándole picotazos a todo el mundo. ¿Estás bien? Soy James, James Potter.

-Sí, solo me he hecho un rasguño. Yo soy Sirius Black –contestó con una sonrisa. El niño de las gafas parecía simpático y Sirius no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-¿Black? Ese apellido me suena de algo…

-¿De veras¿Te importa que me siente aquí? -preguntó Sirius, apresurándose a cambiar de tema, mientras que subía al vagón.

-No, claro. Pero ten cuidado con la lechuza, es un poco agresiva. El tren está a punto de salir¿no? –comentó James asomándose por al ventanilla.

Efectivamente, el Expreso comenzó a moverse lentamente. Los alumnos más rezagados se apresuraron a subirse al tren. Muchos de ellos se asomaron para despedirse definitivamente de sus familiares, pero Sirius no lo hizo.

Una niña pelirroja, con señales de haber llorado recientemente, entró en el vagón. Sirius la miró sin mucho interés; James seguía saludando como un loco desde la ventanilla a sus padres, hasta que el tren tomó una curva…y desaparecieron de la vista.

-Hola¿me puedo sentar aquí? –preguntó la niña pelirroja, señalando el asiento situado enfrente de Sirius.

-Sí –respondió James, quien la miró un instante con curiosidad -¿Te pasa algo?

-No, gracias: estoy bien.

James no insistió y se volvió hacia Sirius, que contemplaba el paisaje con aire ausente.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –le preguntó, con curiosidad. Él siempre había deseado tener algún hermano al que le gustara el quidditch.

-¿Qué…¡Ah, sí! Aunque bueno, para tener a "eso" como hermano, me habría quedado mejor de hijo único. Se llama Regulus y es idiota…

* * *

El viaje transcurrió con rapidez. James y Sirius hablaron sin parar de todo lo que se les ocurrió, aunque Sirius evitó en todo lo posible el tema de su familia. James pronto descubrió que a Sirius también le apasionaba el quidditch. Discutieron sobre los diferentes modelos de escobas, los equipos, la Liga... Al final del viaje eran ya buenos amigos.

-Estamos llegando a Hogwarts –anunció una fornida chica con una insignia de prefecta- Poneos las túnicas ya, por favor.

-Si, ya vamos –respondió James, mientras que cerraba las puertas del compartimento.

-En cuanto lleguemos, hacen la selección¿no? Bueno, si pudieras elegir¿en qué casa te gustaría estar? –le preguntó Sirius a James.

-En Griffyndor, como mi padre –repuso James, sin vacilar- ¿Y a ti?

-Dicen que la mejor es Griffyndor. Dumbledore estuvo allí. Griffyndor estaría bien. Aunque supongo que Ravenclaw no tiene que estar tan mal. En realidad, con tal de que no me pongan en Slytherin…

-¡Uf, tiene que ser horrible¿Verdad¡Y pensar que Quejicus quiere que le pongan en la casa de las serpientes! –comentó James, con un estremecimiento de horror.

Más o menos a mitad del trayecto, un chico de pelo grasiento había llegado a su compartimento y se había puesto a hablar con la niña pelirroja, que se llamaba Lily. James y Sirius no le habían prestado mucha atención hasta que le escucharon decir que Slytherin era la mejor de las cuatro casas. Habían discutido, pero Lily se llevó al chico antes de que llegaran a las manos, o aún peor, a las varitas. A James entonces se le había ocurrido una genialidad, en opinión de Sirius. Se había asomado al pasillo y había dicho, a voz en grito:

-¡Te veo luego, Quejicus!

-Él es como una serpiente gigantesca –repuso Sirius, mientras que se abrochaba la túnica – Es un mote ingenioso, Quejicus, Quejiquis… Suena hasta bien.

-¿Estás listo ya? –preguntó James, impaciente –Venga, vamos.

Bajaron del tren, y se vieron arrastrados por una marea de alumnos. James y Sirius miraron en todas direcciones, desorientados.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que seguir a los demás, o qué? –inquirió Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

La niña fornida de quinto curso que les había advertido que se tenía que cambiar, se acercó a ellos.

-Los de primero, id con Hagrid, por favor.

-¿Quién es Hagrid?

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí, por favor¡Los de primer año, conmigo! -gritó un vozarrón a sus espaldas.

-No resulta muy difícil de distinguir¿no os parece?- susurró una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Sirius se volvió, con brusquedad. Había escuchado demasiadas veces esa voz como para no recordarla. Alto, delgado y de figura imponente, con el pelo rubio platino cayéndole sobre los hombros y la brillante insignia de prefecto sobre el pecho, se recortaba la silueta de Lucius Malfoy sobre el andén. Tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, y Sirius no pudo dejar de notar que muchos alumnos se fijaban en él al pasar. Los chicos con envidia, y las chicas con admiración.

-Malfoy, de estos puedo encargarme yo, gracias –repuso la chica, con helada cortesía- Vosotros, con Hagrid¡no os quedéis rezagados! –añadió, suavizando el tono.

Lucius, tras dirigirle a la otra prefecta una mirada de desprecio, que ella sostuvo, impasible, se alejó entre la multitud.

-Vamos, Sirius, no te quedes ahí parado –le apremió James a su amigo- ¿Has visto que hombre tan enorme? –preguntó impresionado, señalando con la cabeza a un hombre gigantesco, dueño, sin duda, del vozarrón que habían escuchado momentos antes.

-¿Qué¡Ah, sí…! Debe de haberse caído a un caldero de poción aumentadora o algo por el estilo¿no?

* * *

-¡Ah, aquí otro Black! Pero¿qué veo? No tienes prejuicios contra los muggles, ni deseos de grandeza, ni eres astuto...

-Soy diferente a los miembros de mi familia –pensó Sirius- No soy como ellos.

-Es cierto, muchacho. Definitivamente, no te encontrarías bien en Slytherin. No obstante… sí, muy inteligente, y valeroso, ya lo veo. Bueno, te pondré en…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de la izquierda estalló en aplausos. Sirius se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa tan amplia, que parecía que su rostro brillaba. Ni siquiera percibió que muchos alumnos en el Gran Comedor lo miraban extrañados. Habían dado por hecho que, al ser un Black, caería en Slytherin. Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, sonrió imperceptiblemente. "La oveja negra de la familia", pensó.

Fueron seleccionados para Griffyndor, además de Sirius, la niña pelirroja, que se llamaba Lily Evans, un niño de aspecto cansado, que respondía al nombre de Remus Lupin, una niña castaña, un tal Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, y una chica de pelo negro.

Estaban charlando alegremente, cuando Dumbledore se levantó para hablar a los alumnos, y se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts! –dijo Dumbledore, con una amplia sonrisa- Voy a recordar algunos avisos, dirigidos especialmente a los alumnos de primer curso. Para empezar, debéis saber que penetrar en los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido está terminantemente prohibido, valga la redundancia. A los alumnos de primero no pueden poseer escoba propia, ni formar parte de los equipos de quidditch…

James gruñó por lo bajo.

-Asimismo, en la puerta del despacho de Filch, aparece una lista con los artículos de broma prohibidos en el colegio.

La mayoría de los alumnos rió por lo bajo. La lista de artículos prohibidos del despacho de Filch aumentaba en cantidad año tras año; no obstante, eran pocos los alumnos que se resistían a la tentación de lanzarle un disco volador con colmillos a la Señora Norris.

-Bueno, y ahora¡a comer!

Sirius no pudo dejar de sonreír en toda la noche. Todo había salido perfecto: estaba en Griffyndor, junto con James y otros niños muy simpáticos, iba a pasar un año entero sin ver a su familia, iba a aprender a hacer magia…

En cambio, en la mesa de Slytherin no todo el mundo estaba tan contento. Narcisa Black, en particular, estaba muy contrariada. Consideraba una deshonra para la noble y antigua casa de los Black que uno de sus miembros no perteneciera a Slytherin. Nadie, desde su hermana Andrómeda, había hecho tal cosa…Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, disgustada.

Snape, por otra parte, tampoco estaba de muy buen humor. Había deseado con toda su alma que pusieran a Lily en Slytherin, pero no había sido así. No solo no la habían puesto en la casa que el deseaba, sino que había sido seleccionada en la clara enemiga de Slyherin en Hogwarts: Griffyndor. Con ese estúpido Potter, y Black¿para qué seguir? Además recordaba constantemente a su madre, que había sometido a su padre a la maldición _Imperius_ para que pudiera venir al colegio. Si el Ministerio se enteraba, la meterían en Azkaban, y no podía dejar de sentir cierto remordimiento. Snape se sentía tan desgraciado…


	4. La dulce niña de blanco

**4**

**La dulce niña de blanco**

Los primeros días en Hogwarts pasaron rápidamente para los nuevos alumnos. Todo eran cambios y situaciones un tanto surrealistas. Algunos no se habían acostumbrado del todo a su nueva vida y soltaban un chillido cuando iban por las escaleras y estas se desplazaban; otros quedaban un tanto confusos cuando un cuadro se dirigía a ellos con total naturalidad. Sin embargo, la mayoría se había adaptado perfectamente.

Lily había hecho rápidamente amigas; era por naturaleza abierta y simpática, y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Mary McDonald era la chica castaña con quien había hablado la primera noche; le había agradado enseguida. Eran muy parecidas: Mary era también de origen muggle, amable con todos y se uno podía percibir enseguida que era aplicada e inteligente. No obstante, era tímida y algo más seria que Lily.

Sen, la niña del pelo negro y rasgos orientales, era harina de otro costal. Tenía un genio muy vivo, y sus ataques de cólera eran ya habituales en la sala común de Griffyndor. Lily se dio cuenta enseguida que sería difícil trabar amistad con alguien como Sen; pero pronto se percató de que, en realidad, la niña no precisaba de amigos ni compañía de ninguna clase. Hasta parecía que estar sin compañía le sentaba bien. Cuando volvía de dar sola un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts parecía más relajada y feliz.

Los cuatro muchachos de Griffyndor habían hecho buenas migas enseguida: James y Sirius eran tan parecidos en su carácter, que parecían hermanos. Peter, pese a no ser tan inteligente como el resto, participaba de buen grado en todas las bromas. Remus, aunque era el más aplicado de sus compañeros, tenía a un niño rebelde y bromista en su interior que luchaba por salir a la luz. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la promesa hecha a Dumbledore y se mantenía firme en cuanto a las bromas de sus amigos se refería. No obstante, no había podido hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable.

Estaban en clase de Herbología, tomando unos tediosos apuntes sobre unas plantas que debían encontrarse entre las más aburridas del universo. Mademoiselle hablaba y hablaba, y algunos alumnos eran ya presa de un sueño tan profundo, que no sabían exactamente si se encontraban en Herbología o en Historia de la Magia.

James observó de repente unas plantas de lo más interesantes. Tenían una especie de bolsas palpitantes que contenían una sustancia amarilla. "¿Qué pasaría si las explotara?", pensó James. Hasta ser regañado por Mademoiselle merecería la pena, si eso rompía la tediosa monotonía de la clase.

Dicho y hecho. Tras un vano intento de despertar a Sirius, se deslizó silenciosamente hasta situarse cerca de la peculiar planta. Nadie se percató; la mayoría de los alumnos estaban medio dormidos, excepto Lily y Lupin, que se afanaban en tomar en apuntes; en cuanto a Mademoiselle, pese a que usaba siempre unos enormes anteojos, era miope perdida. James acercó la plumilla a la bolsa más grande que había, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la hundió en ella.

El líquido salió disparado en todas direcciones, y un insoportable hedor a huevos podridos inundó rápidamente el invernadero. Los alumnos despertaron de su letargo; Lily y Remus dejaron de prestar atención a sus apuntes y Mademoiselle pareció echar fuego, de lo furiosa que estaba.

-¿Quién ha sido?_ C'est abominable!_- rugió, intentando desprender de las gafas el apestoso líquido amarillento.

James se dijo que era una tontería negar la evidencia: se encontraba justo al lado de la planta, con una plumilla en la mano, y era el alumno que más líquido había recibido. Todos los alumnos estaban mirándole, algunos admirados, como Sirius o Peter; otros con reprobación, como Mary o Lily; y unos pocos, como Lupin, se debatían entre los dos sentimientos.

-He sido yo, Mademoiselle –reconoció con humildad, avanzando un paso.

-¡Oh! Bien, bien, _Potteg –_dijo ella entre dientes- Me temo, _queguido_, que tienes _pgoblemas_…

* * *

James subió, apesadumbrado, por las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore. Llevaba apenas dos semanas en Hogwarts, y ya tenía _pgoblemas_, según Mademoiselle. De hecho, también aseguraba que él era un _cgiminal, _así que, seguramente, no había que hacerle mucho caso.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta, pero no contestó nadie en el interior. James se dispuso a sentarse en los escalones a esperar, cuando alguien abrió la puerta silenciosamente. James miró hacia la entrada del despacho, y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado.

En el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraba una niña que no tendría más de siete u ocho años. Tenía el cabello rubio peinado en unos elaborados bucles, y los ojos azules, que recordaban vagamente a los de una oveja descarriada, lo miraban fijamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco, todo encajes, lazos y gasas, de inspiración victoriana, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Calzaba con unos diminutos zapatos blancos, con unos pequeños calcetines, también blancos.

Era, en conjunto, la cosa más cursi que James había visto en su vida.

-Hola –saludó la niña- ¿Qué _hacez_ aquí? Yo me llamo Zyriana Zophia¿y tú?

¡Ceceaba! Era de esperar, se dijo James, malhumorado, con todos esos bucles, lazos y encajes. Le dirigió una mirada de supremo desdén y no contestó. La niña no se dio por vencida.

-¿Qué te _paza_¿_Eztáz trizte _por algo? –inquirió, mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¡Ya _zé_¡_Jugaremoz juntoz_, y _azí_ no _eztaráz_ _trizte_! Me he traído _todaz miz muñecaz. Zi quierez_, te puedo _preztar_ alguna.

James la miró, horrorizado. ¡Muñecas! El jugaba a veces a juegos muggles: a los exploradores, a los indios, a los piratas…en definitiva, a cualquier juego que le permitiera penetrar en terrenos prohibidos o vedados. Pero¡con muñecas! Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo jugando con Syriana Sophia a las casas. Él sería el papá, Syriana la mamá, y tendrían un montón de hijas-muñecas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda: hasta pensarlo resultaba siniestro. No se dignó a responder.

-¿Qué te _paza_? –preguntó Syriana Sophia, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos bovinos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Por qué no me _conteztaz_¿_Ez_ que no te apetece jugar con _miz_ _muñecaz_¿_Ez_ que… _ez_ que no te _guzto_?

-¡No, no, no! –se apresuró a responder James. Lo que le faltaba: había inundado el invernadero con jugo fétido, y ahora hacía llorar a una niña cursi en el despacho del director- Quiero decir, sí quiero jugar contigo a las muñecas, y sí me gustas.

-¡Ah, bueno¿Cómo te _llamaz_? Todavía no me lo _haz_ dicho.

-Me llamo James.

-¿_Jamez_? Ez un nombre muy…

Pero James no llegó a enterarse nunca de lo que opinaba Syriana Sophia de su nombre, porque en aquel momento pudo escuchar unas voces que se acercaban. Una era muy airada, y hablaba muy deprisa. La otra era tranquila, y bien modulada. James vio como Mademoiselle, precedida por Dumbledore, subía por la escalera de piedra, y se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte. Al percatarse de su presencia, el director le dirigió una taimada sonrisa y Mademoiselle lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando se fijó en Syriana Sophia. Su enfado desapareció y dio paso al cariño maternal.

-¡Syguiana Sophia¡_Ma chére_! –exclamó, mientras que le daba un abrazo.

-Hola, tiíta –respondió Syriana Sophia, dirigiéndole una mirada angelical.

* * *

-¡Así que la sobrina de Mademoiselle¿Y qué hace aquí, en Hogwarts? –preguntó Sirius interesado.

-Al parecer, sus padres tenían que hacer un viaje a no sé donde y no querían llevársela con ellos. La verdad, no me extraña –afirmó James, con maldad.

Se hallaban en la Sala Común, reunidos en torno el alegre fuego de la chimenea. Todos habían esperado ansiosos la llegada de James, para ver qué castigo le habían impuesto. No había sido muy duro: tendría que limpiar la lechucería durante el fin de semana, sin magia, y le habían restado diez puntos a Griffyndor. La presencia de Syriana Sophia había sido decisiva: James intuía que Mademoiselle no quería mostrarse severa en presencia de su sobrina, y ello había contribuido positivamente a la hora de elegir el castigo.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema –dijo Peter- ¿Vamos a ir al Bosque esta tarde?

-¡Shh! Baja la voz –rogó Remus, y luego añadió- No sé si es buena idea…

-¡Vamos, Remus, no seas mojigato! –le recriminó Sirius- Yo voy.

-Yo también, hermano –afirmó James.

-Y yo –se apresuró a decir Peter.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Remus, a la espera de que tomara una decisión. Finalmente, y tras debatirse entre lo correcto y lo divertido, murmuró:

-Iré. Pero volveremos antes de que anochezca¿vale?

Los tres soltaron un grito de alegría.

* * *

-No hay moros en la costa¡vamos! –ordenó James.

Los cuatro merodeadores atravesaron silenciosamente el hall hasta llegar a la gran puerta del castillo. La abrieron con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, y salieron al exterior. Pero fuera les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa.

La pequeña sorpresa vestía de blanco y el cabello rubio recogido en bucles. Estaba sentada en los escalones y jugaba con al menos diez muñecas.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó James- ¡Retirada¡Retirada, he dicho!

Demasiado tarde: los había visto. Con una exclamación, se acercó a ellos, con la cara radiante de felicidad.

-¡Hola, _Jamez_¿_Eztoz zon tuz amigoz_¿Me _loz prezentaz_¡Parecen _encantadorez_!

-No, lo siento, Syriana, ahora no tengo tiempo…

-No, no me llamo _Zyryana_: me llamo _Zyriana Zophia_. _Ez_ un nombre _preciozo_¿verdad?

¿A dónde _vaiz, zi_ puede _zaberze_?

-Ahí está el problema: no puede saberse –respondió Sirius de mal humor, ya que no tenían tanta paciencia como James- Ahora, si nos dejas seguir…

A Syriana Sophia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-¿No…no _vaiz_ a llevarme con vosotros? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a llorar, profiriendo unos gemidos estremecedores, que iban creciendo en intensidad y volumen.

-¡No llores, no llores! –dijo Remus, desesperado. Si seguía llorando, los descubrirían- Puedes venir con nosotros al Bosque.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron sin dar crédito. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás: el llanto había cesado y la niña daba palmas de alegría.

-¡Oh, _graciaz_¡_Erez _un niño _preciozo_! Bueno¿quién quiere llevar _miz muñecaz_?

-¡Yo, no! –respondieron Remus, James y Sirius al unísono. Los tres miraron a Peter con malicia.

-¿Qué…¡Yo no pienso cargar con…!

Los ojos de Syriana Sophia se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien –dijo con resignación.

Syriana Sophia le dirigió una sonrisa húmeda.

-_Erez_ el niño _máz preciozo_ que he conocido _jamáz_.

* * *

Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando por el Bosque. Los merodeadores habían optado por ignorar a Syriana Sophia, excepto Peter, que, cargado con diez pesadas muñecas a sus espaldas, adornaba mentalmente todo su árbol genealógico. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar un agudo chillido.

-¡Me he tropezado con _eza_ raíz! –gimió la niña, mientras se frotaba el tobillo.

-Vamos, levántate, tenemos que regresar antes de que anochezca –gruñó Sirius, impaciente.

-No puedo, _Zirius_, lo juro –aseguró la niña, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tratar de incorporarse.

-¡Oh, vamos¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te levantes? –preguntó, exasperado.

-Dame un _bezo_ –respondió la niña, tras pensarlo un momento.

Sirius enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, y miró furioso a sus amigos. Luego, alzó la vista hacia el cielo, con expresión de ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?, y finalmente, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Syriana Sophia, antaño suave y limpia, ahora sucia y manchada de tierra.

-Bueno, alguien la tiene que coger para llevarla al colegio¿no? Propongo que seas tú, Sirius.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Pues porque parece que le tienes mucho cariño –contestó James, socarrón. Si las miradas matasen, James habría caído fulminado al instante al recibir la de Sirius.

-Yo creo que debería llevarla Remus –propuso entonces Sirius- Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien permitió que viniera con nosotros.

-Pienso que la debería de llevar Peter –se apresuró a decir Remus- El ya ha practicado el llevar peso, cargando con todas esas muñecas.

-Yo voto por _Jamez _–se escuchó entonces la voz de Syriana Sophia – Él me dijo en el _dezpacho_ de Dumbledore que yo le _guztaba_ –añadió poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Al fin os encuentro! –exclamó un vozarrón, y una gran figura avanzó hacia ellos. Los merodeadores comprobaron, aliviados, que se trataba de Hagrid- Todo el mundo os está buscando en el castillo.

-¿Quién _ez eze_ hombre tan _gigantezco_? –preguntó Syriana Sophia, un poco asustada.

A Sirius entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-Hagrid¿te importaría cogerla en brazos? Se ha torcido un tobillo –explicó Sirius

-Claro, no hay problema –respondió Hagrid. Cogió a Syriana Sophia con la facilidad que se coge una caja de bombones y se la echó al hombro.

Los merodeadores, con siniestro placer, pudieron disfrutar de la expresión aterrada de la dulce niña de blanco, al verse cogida por un hombre tan gigantesco.

La aventura de los merodeadores tuvo final feliz. Al llegar al colegio, Mademoiselle estaba casi histérica, pero se calmó por completo al ver a su preciada sobrina sana y salva. Todos en el castillo pensaban que Syriana Sophia había escapado al bosque, y que los merodeadores habían ido a rescatarla. Como nadie contradijo esta versión, quedó como oficial. Mademoiselle abrazó a cada uno de los merodeadores, no sin antes asegurar que tenían un _cogazón de ogo pugo_ y de retirarle a James el castigo. De repente, y sin saber como, los merodeadores se encontraron con diez galeones en la mano y prometiendo solemnemente a la temperamental profesora de Herbología que no contarían a nadie lo ocurrido.

_Fin¿Qué os ha parecido? Gracias por los reviews, espero que os haya gustado mucho el capi. Hasta el próximo, xaoo!_


	5. Secretos

**5**

**Secretos**

Lily se había percatado desde el principio, aunque no había confiado sus pensamientos a nadie, ni siquiera a Mary. Nunca supo decir cómo asaltó esa idea a su cabeza, pero lo cierto fue que acertó de pleno.

Lily tenía un talento especial, aparte del mágico. Perceptiva, así la había descrito una vez su madre cuando ella aún era una cría. Esa palabra quedó grabada en su mente para siempre. Podía "ver" cosas que nadie veía. Darse cuenta de cosas de cosas que los demás no podían imaginar. No era nada del otro mundo, desde luego. Reacciones, pensamientos. Gestos fugaces que pasan por los rostros sin que muchas veces sus propios dueños se den cuenta.

Eso era lo que la había empujado a hacerse amiga de Snape. Bajo la enclenque apariencia de Sev, enterrado bajo años de sufrimiento y de maltrato a manos de su padre, había un niño. Un niño cuya infancia le había sido arrancada a palos. Que no tenía amigos. Un niño cuyo carácter reservado y altivo no albergaba otro deseo que el de verse aceptado por los demás.

Desgraciadamente, no mucha gente era capaz de darse cuenta de esto. La mayoría de las personas interpretaban su gesto de desdén y sus respuestas cortantes como una clara invitación a alejarse de él, y la seguían al pie de la letra.

Ya fuera debido a sus ropas y libros ajados, a su aspecto poco agraciado, o simplemente a su frialdad y estupidez, Severus Snape no había hecho ningún amigo desde su entrada a Hogwarts.

Lily caminaba relajadamente por los pasillos. Aún quedaba más de una hora para que empezara su clase de Historia de la Magia y no tenía nada que hacer. Le agradaba pasear por el castillo cuando este permanecía casi desierto. Cada día descubría algo nuevo: una maravillosa vidriera escondida en un recoveco, unas pequeñas y angostas escaleras que llevaban a una habitación cuyos amplios ventanales ofrecían una magnífica vista del lago...

Vislumbró un grupo de personas que se acercaba. Era una mezcla heterogénea de alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Lily supuso que se dirigían a las mazmorras, ya que bajaban apresuradamente varios tramos de escaleras.

Distinguió un rostro conocido. Iba rezagado, con el pelo negro cayendo lacio a ambos lados del cetrino rostro. Lily se acercó a la barandilla y lo llamó.

— ¡Psst!

Varias cabezas se volvieron, sorprendidas. Pero el interpelado siguió su avance por las escaleras. Aparentemente no la había escuchado.

— ¡Sev! ¡Aquí! —Lily comenzó a agitar los brazos intentando llamar su atención.

Muchos integrantes del grupo comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, ya que el aspecto de Lily no podía ser más cómico.

Sin embargo Snape continuó bajando escaleras, impasible. Las cortinas de pelo hacía imposible de ver la expresión de su cara. Pero Lily, sin saber por qué, supo que sí que la había escuchado. Que sus finos labios estaban firmemente apretados y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

Sencillamente, la estaba ignorando.

* * *

Volvió cabizbaja a la sala común. No había tomado apuntes en la clase del profesor Binns, algo que había provocado la extrañeza de Mary. Pretextando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se había recostado sobre la mesa, sobre la cual sus compañeros dormitaban más que atendían al profesor fantasma. Ella reflexionó. ¿Por qué Severus Snape, al que conocía desde hacía ya dos años, había pasado totalmente de ella en la escalera? Estaba segura, completamente segura de que la había oído. Aún recordaba los rostros burlones de sus compañeros al verla gesticular y agitar los brazos. ¿Por qué no la había mirado siquiera?

Crispó los puños sobre la mesa, enfurecida. Pocas cosas la alteraban, pero una de ellas eran las situaciones que escapaban a su entendimiento. No había hecho nada que justificara la actitud de su amigo. Lo había defendido varias veces ante James y su grupito e incluso ante Mary. No, realmente no podía comprender...

Iba tan absorta que no pudo evitarlo. Chocó y cayó al suelo, aturdida. Sen, su compañera de cuarto de rasgos orientales, la miró entre iracunda y sorprendida.

Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, avergonzada. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a recoger los libros que se le habían caído a Sen.

—Lo siento —musitó, mientras ponía en un ordenado montón los gruesos volúmenes.

—Déjalo, anda — dijo Sen. Parecía tranquila. Lily suspiró aliviada en su fuero interno. Ser víctima de uno de los famosos ataques de ira de su compañera era lo único que le faltaba.

No le hizo caso. Terminó de apilar los libros y se los entregó. Entonces una fulgurante idea pasó por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no intentar entablar una amigable conversación? Lo cierto es que la irritabilidad de Sen hacía muy difícil tratarla; no obstante, a ella siempre le había hablado con corrección, a veces incluso con amabilidad. Pero nada más. Una firme muralla edificada con sumo cuidado por la oriental ponía freno a cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de sus compañeros.

— Vaya — comentó despreocupadamente—. ¿Estás haciendo un trabajo o algo así?

La expresión de su compañera se endureció de manera casi imperceptible. Forzó una sonrisa al responder:

—No, que va. Es teoría de Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones. Ya sabes que yo soy...—se detuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— un poco negada a la hora de manejar la varita, ya me habrás visto en clase. Los profesores opinan que, quizás, a través de un estudio más intenso de la teoría, pueda conseguir una mejora en la práctica.

En aquello no le faltaba razón. Era casi imposible no percatarse de los torpes intentos de hechizo de Sen. En Transformaciones resultaba simplemente nefasta. Las risas de sus compañeros habían sido recompensadas con varios bofetones aplicados con verdadera maestría por su parte.

Lily sonrió alentadoramente.

—Ya verás como lo consigues. Al principio hay gente a la que le cuesta más, pero luego seguro que te pones por delante de todos. ¡Ah!, y si quieres que te ayude, no tienes más que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó sobre los rasgos exóticos.

—Gracias, Lily —parecía que iba a marcharse, pero, tras dudar un momento, añadió—: ¿Sabes? No merece la pena.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Lily, desconcertada por la recomendación

—Preocuparse. Por cualquier cosa. Al final, todo se aclara. Bueno, te dejo —agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

Lily no acertó a responderle. ¿Tan evidente era la intranquilidad reflejada en su rostro?

* * *

En la cálida sala común de los leones, junto al alegre crepitar de la chimenea, dos cabezas se inclinaban afanosas. Por una vez no planeaban ninguna broma divertida e ingeniosa, sino que estaban concentradas en finalizar la tarea escolar. El muchacho de pelo negro y revuelto se apresuró a escribir la última línea de un largo párrafo.

—Fuera Encantamientos; ya he hecho mis 50 centímetros de redacción —anunció James, triunfante.

Sirius miró el largo trozo de pergamino, intentando contener la risa.

—James, mi primo de parvulario tiene la letra más pequeña que tú.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, fingiéndose molesto por el comentario de su compañero.

— ¿Qué insinúas? Es clara y fácil de leer; a Flitwick le encantará, ya sabes que es un poco cegato, el pobre.

— Visto así, es buena idea... —admitió Sirius, aunque no había quedado del todo convencido—. En fin, sólo nos queda Pociones: hongos curativos, clase II.

—Fenomenal; simplemente copiaremos el párrafo que encontramos en aquel libro de la biblioteca. Nadie tendrá esa información, ya que ¿quién se pondría a buscar hongos en libros de Historia de la Magia?

Sirius sonrió, satisfecho.

—"Cuando Masila encontró a Galem, líder de los vampiros, supo que sólo quedaba una salida: administrarle una poción enriquecida con hongos curativos..." Un Extraordinario como una catedral, créeme: dudo que Slughorn vaya a leer en su vida una descripción mejor de esos hongos. En fin —concluyó con tono práctico—, dame el libro, anda.

Jame miró a su amigo, con la sorpresa y el fantasma de la risa plasmado en sus ojos.

—Va, Sirius. Sé que lo tienes tú.

—No lo tengo. Lo tenías que sacar tú, ¿recuerdas?

—Y yo te contesté que lo sacaras tú, porque tenía que cumplir castigo con Filch.

— ¿Qué me dijiste qué...? Si hablas con las paredes, no es mi culpa...

— No se lo dije a las paredes, sino a ti. No eres muy espabilado, ¿eh?

James y Sirius quedaron por unos instantes petrificados, el uno frente a otro, estudiándose atentamente bajo la titilante luz anaranjada del fuego de la chimenea. Sus expresiones eran inescrutables. Luego, soltaron una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Peleándonos por unos hongos curativos, ¡ja!

—El carácter avinagrado de Pince es contagioso. En fin, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Ya sabes que a la biblioteca no se puede ir a partir de las diez.

—Recurrir al Plan B: Revisión de trabajos ajenos —susurró James, como quien habla de un importante secreto. Sirius lo miró sin comprender—. Copiarnos —aclaró.

Comenzaron a observar a las pocas personas que aún quedaban en la sala común para elegir a su posible víctima del plan B.

No había mucho dónde elegir. Isobel, la fornida prefecta de quinto que los había conducido en su primer día de curso, leía con interés un ejemplar de la revista _Mundo de la escoba_. Había varios alumnos de cursos superiores demasiados serios y circunspectos como para atreverse a molestarlos con temas de hongos. Un grupito de parlanchinas alumnas de tercero planeaban entusiasmadas sus compras para su próxima salida a Hogsmade.

—Objetivo elegido: en la ventana.

Sirius acertó a distinguir una cabellera roja como el fuego, y el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza es que no era una buena idea pedirle los deberes a Lily. Ésta tenía un código muy estricto en cuánto a copiar y dejar copiar a sus compañeros, tanto en los deberes como en los exámenes. Además, entre Lily y su grupo no había lo que se decía una buena relación. Ella pensaba que eran unos chulos arrogantes; en cuanto a ellos... en fin, no les caía ni mal ni bien; aunque a veces su conducta siempre seria y correcta resultaba irritante.

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para disuadir a su amigo. James, con paso inexorable, avanzó hacia ella.

Pero aquella noche los estrictos principios de Lily debían de haber flaqueado un poco, ya que Sirius vio con asombro cómo James volvía a los pocos minutos con la impoluta redacción de su compañera.

— ¿Cómo lo has...?, ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente?

Le he pedido amablemente los deberes de Pociones y me ha preguntado por Lupin, eso es todo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Así, sin más?

Sí. A mí también me ha extrañado, la verdad —dijo James, pensativo—. Parecía un poco ausente... como si estuviera preocupada por algo.

Unos metros más allá, la niña de ojos esmeralda miraba sin ver los diminutos puntos brillantes salpicados por el azul del cielo. Aquel día había descubierto muchas cosas.

Su mejor amigo la había ignorado. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él más tarde, pero creía saber la razón por la que ni la había mirado aquella mañana. El espantoso motivo que llevaba a Snape a tratarla como una desconocida en público y que sus breves encuentros se realizaran siempre a escondidas de todos: su sangre muggle. Había mentido. Los orígenes sí que eran importantes. Al menos, para personas como él.

Sen se había dirigido a ella con total naturalidad después de haber chocado por su culpa. A Lily se le había ocurrido que quizá su mal genio se debiera a su pésimo progreso en asignaturas prácticas, pero había desechado la idea. Ya tenía esa expresión, mezcla de abatimiento y rabia, durante la primera noche. Aquel mal humor constante, que a veces se trocaba en tristeza, escondía algo más.

Creía tener tan sólo aquellas dos personas en su mente, cuando vio cómo la luna llena rielaba sobre el Lago. James le había dicho que Lupin estaba enfermo. Creía recordar que también se había puesto malo justo un mes antes. Era una casualidad extraña.

Entonces, escuchó un aullido en la lejanía.

Casi inconscientemente, comenzó a atar cabos.

Y comprendió.


End file.
